Dreaming
by ohcurliehair
Summary: Sometimes dreams were so much better than reality.


Ok, so I'm going to warn everyone now. This is one of those fluffy, sappy stories. LOL. This is actually based on a dream I had. The dream didn't necessarily involve Mike or Kate though. Mind you, if Mike was to invade it I wouldn't of minded :) Reviews are always appreciated. Don't own Sea Patrol.

***

She rolled over, excited about falling asleep. Every night she would dream the same dream. Not that she minded. She felt herself drift off...

Holding each other's hands as they walked along the beach. He smiled down at her as she gazed up at him.

'Close your eyes.'

'Why? I don't trust you,' she giggled.

'Just trust me...as hard as it may be.'

His smile was enough to convince her to close her eyes and trust him. He guided her for a bit before he finally stopped and told her to open her eyes. Nav was standing in front of her.

'Trust me,' she said while taking Kate's hand, 'Come with me. You won't regret it.'

Kate looked around for Mike but he had disappeared. She shrugged and followed Nikki around a corner. They had arrived back to the ship.

'This is my surprise?' Kate exclaimed. 'You've got to be kidding me...when I get my hands on Mike he's a goner.'

All Nikki did was smile and pull something from out of her bag. It was a single red rose which she handed to Kate.

'Believe me...you're not going to care about being back to the ship when you find out why you're here.'

Kate stared at her gobsmacked. 'Um Nikki, this is sweet and everything but you do know that you're not really my type.'

Nikki just laughed. 'You've got to be kidding me. No offence X, but you're just about the last person I would date. Now stop talking or you're going to miss everything.'

She guided Kate on board the ship where Buffer stood holding another rose.

'What the...' Kate exclaimed.

'This represents every time you looked at him and he felt his heart skip a beat,' said Buffer before grabbing her arm and guiding her inside the ship.

She followed him into one of the cabins only to find Spider and 2-Dads, wide grins on both their faces.

'This is for every time he wanted to reach out and hold you, but never could,' said both while handing her two more roses.

This time Buffer remained in the cabin as she followed Spider and 2-Dads into the next cabin. There stood Swain and the RO with another two roses.

'This is for every time you held his hand and he never wanted to let go.'

They both handed her their rose and guided her towards the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to find Charge and Bomber standing there, both holding a rose.

'This is for every time he looked over at you and realised that he was the luckiest man alive.'

After both handing her their roses, they led her towards the front of the ship.

And there he was. Standing at the bridge with this stupid little grin on his face.

'Glad you could finally make it Kate.'

'You better tell me what's going on right now or I'm going to wipe that grin off your face and you're going to be feeling the pain for a week,' said Kate, her arms full with roses.

She turned around and realised everyone was standing behind her. Just waiting.

'Kate McGregor...'

She turned her attention back to Mike only to discover that he wasn't where he was before. Instead he was kneeling in front of her.

'I have loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you. There is no one who gets me the way you do and no one that is happy to put up with my insanity like you do. I can't believe how to begin with we thought the idea of us together on a patrol boat was disastrous. In fact, it's given me something that is priceless. The happiness and joy of knowing who I want to spend the rest of my life with.'

She gasped. Waiting. The anticipation building.

'Kate McGregor will you marry me?'

She couldn't help it. Tears began to pour down her face. The man of her dreams, the man who she thought she could never and would never have, telling her of his unconditional love for her.

She smiled through the tears. 'Of course I will Mike Flynn.'

The whole crew cheered and wolf whistled and he stood up and she fell into his arms. No other moment could be as perfect as this.

***

She woke up and stretched. Another day had begun. Another whole day before she could fall back to sleep and be immersed in that other world. It was cheesy but she loved it. Sometimes dreams were so much better than reality.


End file.
